ANBU love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Kakashi would have never thought a special mission would let him back to his long forgotten love, but things will be much harder for this heartbroken man. Kakashi will do whatever it takes in order to keep his lost love safe, but his love might not be so accepting of his protective nature.
1. Rin

**ANBU love**

 **Rin**

 _(This is after the 4_ _th_ _great ninja war and before he becomes hokage)_

Kakashi never thought he would be wearing his ANBU uniform once more, but here he was about to enter the hidden in the mist. The village hidden in the mist...the very village that took Rin all of those years ago.

Kakashi could still hear Tsunade words, her tone of voice, the worry in her eyes as she tried to look clam.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade said quietly, "this mission is top secret...you cannot tell a soul"

"I understand" he said simply

"You must return to the ANBU black ops for this mission in question" she said, the ANBU...his time with them seems like a life time ago.

"May I ask why?" Kakashi ask

"I can't tell you...please Kakashi...I know the reason you left and the third supported it...but this one time you must wear that mask once more" Tsunade said, she was basically pleaded at this point.

Kakashi wont deny it, he did prefer the ANBU uniform then the regular jounin one, mainly by looks but he didn't mind the green vest not all.

"Single female hunter-nin" Kakashi whispered quietly, she is hunter-nin, he would have to he careful.

"I know you there! Come on out!" Shouted the hunter-nin, her mask facing Kakashi's direction. Kakashi cautiously came out of his hiding spot. "Why is an ANBU member from Konoha is here?"

"You hunters-nin usually don't speak" Kakashi said, Kakashi opened activated his sharingan, the bright red easily seen through his mask.

"Kakashi..." The hunter-nin said in what seem to be a surprise tone

"The copy cat ninja" Kakashi said, he immediately made his escape but he was suddenly hit across the face, his mask flying right off of his face. The hunter-nin just stared at him, she didn't say or do anything, she just stared at him and nothing else.

"Kakashi...it's really you there no mistake..." The hunter-nin said, she gently held her mask and slowly removed it. "I would recognize that eye of your anywhere"

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, he was in completely shock.

"H...ho..." He mumbled, the hunter-nin kneeled down next to him, she touches his hands to prove she was all real.

"The copy cat ninja...is that what they call you now" the hunter-nin said, Kakashi touch the hunter-nin hand, he just moved his finger across her hand. Was it genjutsu? No his chakra wasn't disturbed; this was all too real.

"Rin..." Kakashi mumbled, Rin just smiled at her former teammate

"It's so great to see you" Rin said, Kakashi was still has handsome as ever "You haven't changed much"

"How are you even alive?" Kakashi ask, Rin's smile slowly disappeared from her face

"It's complicated…but what you need to know…...is that I had to stay with kirigakure for reasons you can't know" Rin said, Kakashi still couldn't believe Rin was alive…...he had stab her through the heart with his chidori…...and yet she was standing right in front of him.

"Rin…. I've hated myself for years…... for what I did" Kakashi said as he shamefully looks away, Rin simply shook her head, she pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed his cheek. "Rin…..." Kakashi touch his cheek with a blush on his cheek, "What was that for?"

"Don't hate yourself" Rin said, Rin place her mask back onto her face before she stood up "Farewell, Kakashi", Rin gave Kakashi his mask and just left right after.

Continue Reading for My sweet Rin

 **End**


	2. My sweet Rin

**ANBU love**

 **My sweet Rin**

Kakashi took refuge, he needed to think about Rin. How on earth is Rin alive? He stabs her through the heart... a very fatal wound...he saw her die right in front of his eyes...he checks her pulse, he attended her funeral. And yet she was alive... he had a conversation with her and, she gave him a kiss.

"Rin..." Kakashi removed his mask, he just leaned against the wall and stared at the night sky. The guilt he felt throughout the years, the loneliness, the pain of losing Rin and Minato...Rin...she had always loved him and he loved her. But that was something he realized after her death, "Rin how on earth... she's not a reanimation from Kabuto Justus...she's real...so how?"

The sun shine, Kakashi opened his eyes and look around in confusion, he must have fallen asleep. Kakashi place his mask and completed his mission with no problems, Kakashi made his escape when he saw Rin. Kakashi was sure about it, he would recognize Rin anywhere but he wasn't sure if he should talk to her… she was alone after all.

"Rin" whispered Kakashi, Rin quickly look around, she pushed him into a hidden corner before her teammates could see her.

"What are you doing here?" Rin ask

"I don't understand any of this…. How on earth are you alive?!" Kakashi said, Rin moved her mask slightly, she still had her signature face paint.

"Go back to Konoha… I'll find you" Rin said, she quickly repositions her mask before she pushed him through a secret passage way. Kakashi did as he was told, Kakashi was a day away from kirigakure's borders but Rin still didn't met with Kakashi.

"Kakashi" Kakashi look behind him and saw a hunter following him, Kakashi stop at a tree branch while the hunter joined him. The hunter removed her mask and smiled at him "Rin I was worried about you"

"It took me awhile to leave" Rin explained while she removed his ANBU mask

"What are doing?" Kakashi ask, Rin lowered his mask, she held his cheek and stared at his eyes. Rin suddenly kissed him, Kakashi was in complete shock and confusion, he pulled her away from her "What was that for?!"

"I've always wanted to do that" Rin said while she blushed, Kakashi just stared at her, he was complete confused of her action. The Rin he knew wouldn't have done something like that, this Rin was completely different then the one he knew.

"You've change so much, Rin" he said, Kakashi quickly pulled his mask over his mouth so Rin wouldn't see his blush

"Kakashi…. I know you're confused…. To be honest I'm not sure how they brought me back" Rin admitted, Rin moved her hands slowly, she gently held his fingers.

"Are you a reanimation?" ask Kakashi

"No, I'm as much alive then you are, I have blood flowing through my vein just like any other living person. But when I woke up… it just felt like I was waking up from a goodnight sleep, even the injury you've done is gone" Rin said, Rin pulled down her shirt slightly to show Kakashi, with him getting redder.

"I… I believe you" Kakashi said as he cleared his voice, Rin smiled while she fixes her clothes, "You were never so outgoing before"

"Well I changed, Kakashi" Rin said

"I never realized you like me this much…... Obito loved you and all…. I never thought you would be with me" Kakashi while he nervously rubs his hair

"I did love Obito but I also loved you… but when I heard what he did…. or became" Rin said as she looks away from him "I don't know…... Kakashi…... just seeing you again just brought up all of these emotions… emotions I never realized I had… didn't you feel the same?"

"Well yes and no" Kakashi said, Kakashi was never the type who talks about his feelings, but Rin…. Rin was making him tell everything about him "In the beginning I didn't like you, I just saw you as a teammate and nothing else, someone who was dead weight"

"Jeez thanks" Rin said as she crossed her arms

"But…...!" Kakashi said, Kakashi didn't want to get hit since he remembered how Rin, hit Obito and him whenever their fought. "When I saw you die right in front my eyes…my heart just broke in millions of pieces, I was in pain everyday and I didn't know what it meant until someone told me what it was. I've fallen in love for you, I never thought I would be in love with you but I was…and still is"

"You've sure changed a lot, Kakashi" Rin said with a smile, she held his hands "You've never, ever been this open about your feelings"

"I guess its because of you…..." he said, Kakashi lowered his mask and gently kissed her. Rin kissed him back, Kakashi had never felt these emotions before or loved for anyone. He cares about his students, mentors, and his comrades but he had never ever loved someone before; someone he wanted to protect.

 _(Kakashi isn't acting normal because he's in love, people act differently around their crushes just saying)_

Continue Reading for My love for Rin

 **End**


	3. My love for Rin

**ANBU love**

 **My love for Rin**

"Rin are you going to return to the leaf?" Kakashi ask while he held her hands

"I can't… Kakashi I'm still a member of the hunters and you know how they are" Rin said, Rin held Kakashi's hands tighter

"And I'm guessing you don't want them to know? Being in love with a leaf ninja?" Kakashi said while he pulled his mask up, Kakashi closed his eye, hiding his sharingan from her. "Even after the fourth great ninja war, I thought kirigakure would trust us more"

"Maybe one day… I do miss Konoha…. has it change much?" Rin ask

"It has! You wouldn't recognize it if you saw it, but our good old training area is…somewhat there" he said

"I'm still surprise is somewhat there, of what I heard of the recent events" Rin said, Rin gently pushed some hair behind her ear. Rin kissed Kakashi on the cheek "I have to leave, but its goodbye until we met"

"You mean when we met" Kakashi said, Rin smiled at him before she returned to the village. Kakashi return to Konoha, once he made his report to Tsunade and returned to his usual clothing, he just lay on his bed; thinking of the recent events he went through.

"Rin…...your alive after all" Kakashi mumbled while he stared at the night sky, "If only…. If only I could have saved you back, then…...maybe you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now"

A few days have passed since Kakashi and Rin said their goodbyes at the border, and Kakashi worried about Rin and the hunter-nin.

"Kakashi-sensei" shouted a familiar voice, Kakashi glance behind and saw Naruto and Hinata

"Morning Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said with a gentle smile

"Morning you two" Kakashi said

"What are you doing, sensei?" Naruto ask while he held Hinata's hand

"Just taking a walk" Kakashi said

"Man Kakashi-sensei you need a girlfriend! You always look so lonely" Naruto said, Hinata gently hit his chest.

"You've sure haven't changed, Naruto" Kakashi said, Kakashi took out his _make out paradise_ book and began to read it.

"You'll still reading that book?" Naruto ask, Naruto was surprise he still had _make out paradise,_ it was an old book after all.

"Come on, Naruto" Hinata said, as she pushed him away.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei here" Naruto said, Naruto threw a letter towards Kakashi, Kakashi caught it while he waited for the two to leave.

Kakashi read the letter and just smiled, Rin wanted to meet him at their special area, where they confess their feelings to each other. Kakashi put the letter inside his pocket, before he teleported away in order to meet Rin. Rin quickly scanned the area, she was excited to meet up with Kakashi at their usual spot, but that's until someone stop her.

"Rin!" Rin turned around, the leader of the hunter-nin of kirigakure. Mio and just Mio, no one knew if it was his actual name, Mio wore a yellow mask on his face with the typical hunter's uniform.

"Mio? What is it?" Rin ask, Rin is always nervous around Mio. He is a very secretive man, he is also feared by his piers, no one in the hunter knew Mio real name or face.

"Where are you going?" he asks, Rin suddenly notice five more hunters coming towards her

"Scouting" lied Rin, Mio slowly walk towards her "Mio why are you here?"

"We've notice strange behavior from you" Mio said, Rin slowly started to panic did Mio knew?

"There nothing to worry about" she said, Mio took out a photo and showed it to her. Rin couldn't believe her eyes, it was a photo of Kakashi and her.

"We know everything about you and the copycat ninja" Mio said while he threw the photo onto the ground, "The son of the white fang! Of all ninja you could pick"

"Mio! Its not a romantic relationship! He's just an old friend and nothing else" Rin said, Mio took out another photo of her and Kakashi kissing.

"You've broken our most important rule! You betray us for a hidden leaf ninja?" Mio said, Rin quickly glance around, she was slowly being surrounded by her former teammates.

"Mio! I haven't betrayed you!" Rin said as she removed her mask, "Look into my eyes! I'm not lying!", Rin could tell he didn't believe her. His 'expression' didn't believe her, "Mio!"

"Take her down!" shouted Mio, Rin quickly jump out of the circle and just ran. Alone she was no match against six trained hunters-nin, even if she had Kakashi with her, they would still be no match against them.

Continue Reading for Kakashi my love

 **End**


	4. Kakashi my love

**ANBU love**

 **Kakashi my love**

Kakashi anxiously waited for Rin, but what he saw was something he never expected. Rin barely managed to join him up the tree, Kakashi quickly jump down and supported her.

"Rin!" Kakashi shouted, Kakashi quickly scanned Rin and was relieved she wasn't injured too seriously, "Rin what happened?"

"The hunter-nin know about us" Rin said

"Come on" Kakashi teleported them both away and inside the safety of the village, Kakashi place Rin on the ground. She leaned against one of the old post in their old training grounds, "I'll take you to the hospital"

"Kakashi... they can't know the truth" Rin said while she held her arm

"Why?" he asks, Rin readjust her position before she answered

"I just can't" she said, Kakashi just sigh

"Alright then" Kakashi said, he brought Rin back to his place and place her on his bed. He went to get the first aid and treated her wounds, once he finished he sat down on the ground "There...you should be alright"

"Thank you, Kakashi" smiled Rin, Kakashi just nod his head before he got up

"Sleep well, Rin" Kakashi said, Rin worriedly glance at the window, she feared the hunter-nin would find her and finish her off for good.

"Kakashi...could you stay here...I just feel safer with you around" Rin said while she blushed, Kakashi was a bit surprise of her request, but he didn't blame her too much.

"Of course I will" Kakashi said, Kakashi took off his mask and coat before he sat back down

"Kakashi…...can I ask you something?" Rin ask while she gently closed her eyes

"Of course you can" he said

"Why haven't you moved on?" she ask

"What do you mean?" Kakashi ask

"For love…why haven't you moved on for love? I do see any pictures of you with a woman" she said softly

"Oh…well I never found it" Kakashi said simply

"Is that true?" ask Rin, Kakashi chuckled slightly

"Of course it is" he said, Kakashi glance closer to Rin and saw she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Kakashi got up from the hard and cold ground, he didn't really sleep well and his back was killing him. Kakashi walk in his kitchen like an old man, holding his back in pain; Kakashi sat down when a plate of food was waiting for him.

"Morning" Rin said with a big smile on her face, she places a glass of juice in front of him "You didn't sleep well did you?"

"No...I slept perfectly fine" lied Kakashi, Rin sat down and glared at him

"I can tell you're lying" she said, Kakashi just took his chopstick and began to eat

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I guess I could have made some room in the bed or something…. or let you sleep on your couch" she said, Kakashi look at Rin's outfit "What are you looking at?"

"Are you still going to keep your hunter-nin on?" Kakashi ask, Kakashi gently place the chopstick across his bowl of rice, he pulled his mask up, covering his lower face.

"Oh…." Rin look at herself, she was still wearing her hunter-nin uniform, she didn't even think of removing it. "I guess…I should remove it…" Rin said as she removed her gloves, "But what will I wear?"

"I'll get you some clothing…. anything you want specifically?" Kakashi ask, Kakashi put away his plate and went to get his coat. Rin shook her head, Kakashi eventually returned with new clothing, he looks around his place and couldn't find Rin. "Rin?"

"Over here!" Rin shouted, Kakashi followed the source of her voice

"Here" Kakashi place the clothing on a small table

"Report" Mio said, Mio stood on top of Kakashi's home while his subordinate came to report

"Has you suspected sir, Rin as betrayed us and is now hiding with the white fang's son" the hunter-nin said, Mio rub his mask before he looks away "Should we attack?"

"Formation C" Mio said

"Yes sir" the hunter-nin quickly broke through the window, smashing it into pieces, she was quickly followed by Mio and the others.

"They found me!" shouted Rin, Kakashi quickly stood in front of Rin

"You have a lot of guts! Attacking us inside of Konoha and facing me!" shouted Kakashi, Kakashi activated his sharingan.

"Kakashi just leave me here" Rin said, Kakashi's sharingan slowly turned into his mangekyou

"I couldn't protect you before…I won't make the same mistake" Kakashi said, Kakashi clashed with Mio with Rin by his side. The battle was intense but didn't last long, Konoha's shinobi quickly came to Kakashi's aide and were able to defeat the hunter-nin, but Mio was able to escape.

(What should Kakashi and Rin face now? Let me know in the reviews!)

Continue Reading for ANBU love

 **End**


	5. Anbu love

**ANBU love**

 **Anbu love**

A few months have passed and a lot has happened, Kakashi was chosen as the next hokage, he was going to be appointed in just a few days. He would had never thought of being a hokage, but with Rin by his side, he'll be able to accomplish such a job. And for Rin as well, everyone was in shock when they found out she was alive. Rin spent the next two months explaining her situation and how she survived such a wound, but eventually people in the village returned to their daily lives. Kakashi searched for Mio but failed to find him, Rin and Kakashi just set it aside for now and continued with their relationship.

"Hey" Rin shouted while she waited in the forest for him

"Hey yourself" Kakashi said

"Just had another crazy morning" Rin said

"Well I'm not too surprise since….!" Kakashi suddenly sense something, he quickly looks over and saw a kunai coming towards them, Kakashi also saw a paper bomb attach to it. "RIN!" Kakashi shouted, Kakashi took Rin in his arms and jump away from the papers bomb, kunai. Kakashi place Rin down on a nearby branch, a wave of kunai came they way, but Kakashi and Rin quickly took care of them.

"Fools" Mio said

"Mio!" Kakashi and Rin both shouted

"I will kill the both of you" Mio said

"I would like to see you try" shouted Rin

"Your going down!" Mio shouted

"Bring it!" shouted Kakashi

Kakashi, Rin, and Mio all fought intensely, but Mio managed to keep up against two Anbu members. Victory was almost there's, until Mio somewhere disable Kakashi and held Rin hostage. Mio took out his blade and aimed it at Rin, Kakashi quickly got up and charged at him. Mio preformed a simple Justus to throw Kakashi off his feet.

"Your nothing but a traitor" shouted Mio, Mio swung back the blade, he aimed and in one swift motion gave the final blow.

"Kakashi…..."

"RIN!" Kakashi shouted, Mio suddenly pierced Rin's chest, killing her on the spot. Rin just collapse onto the ground, her body lifeless…. Kakashi just went down on his knees and cried.

Kakashi suddenly awoke from a terrible dream, he looks around his room and saw he was all alone, Kakashi sat up from his bed and glance at his side…hoping Rin would be by his side…. but she wasn't there.

"A dream…." Kakashi mumbled while he held his head, Kakashi got up and went to his kitchen. When he suddenly smelled something in the kitchen, followed by noises, Kakashi cautiously walk into the kitchen and was surprise to see Rin!

"Morning sleepy head" Rin said, as she places a plate down

"Morning" Kakashi said while he sat down, Rin kissed Kakashi on the head before she sat in front of him. Kakashi just stared at Rin, he was still dazed and confused about his dream, something Rin caught on easily.

"What's on your mind?" Rin ask while she ate her rice

"A weird dream" Kakashi said, Kakashi joyfully took his chopsticks and began to eat his diner, "A very weird dream, but I'm glad it was only a dream and nothing else"

"You and your weird dreams" Rin said, Kakashi suddenly remember what happened during the battle. He had stop Mio from his fatal blow, and killed him with his chidori…. He had saved her this time….. he had protected her just like Obito wished.

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **End**


End file.
